


A Twisted Fairytale of Apples and Deceit

by The_Adventure_Diary



Category: Fun2Draw - Youtuber, Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, But Still the Bad Guy, Evil Snow White, Her Stepmother is Good, Inspired by Fun2Draw's Evil Snow White, Role Reversal, Short Story, You'll see what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Adventure_Diary/pseuds/The_Adventure_Diary
Summary: It started as a comment now we're here.I made this story for Fun2Draw's evil Snow White, but it became too long so I decided to post it here.Link to the video that person made will be here too.What if Snow White was the one holding the cards? Everything was going right along with her plan...(An Alternate Universe: Snow White is evil)





	A Twisted Fairytale of Apples and Deceit

Inspired by this video: [Draw GOOD GUYS as Villains! Mei Yu](https://youtu.be/0gwRCFDH-wQ)

 

"Snow White", as she is accurately referred to due her snow-colored skin, _knows_  that she is the fairest in the land, and that it torments her stepmother greatly. She finds amusement in the woman's petty resentment, and so she plans to take this one-sided game of hers a step further…

Her stepmother might be a vain and self-absorbed witch, but she has never been suspected of having a "magick mirror" or any other magickal curio; and although this is true, Snow White, who is adored by everyone in the land, had only to whisper deception in the ears of her father to enact her plan. Her stepmother was banished from the kingdom, and settled in the prison until she left at noon the next day.

Snow White visited her solemn stepmother in jail with pretend concern, and hid a letter in her pocket when she hugged her stepmother farewell. The once-queen, now the unaware carrier of Snow White's letter, was lead past the kingdom's borders the very next day, toward what Snow White knew to be the kingdom home to a handsome prince.

While she waited for her stepmother's part of the plan to come to fruition, she swiftly returned to her hidden chamber- a place where Snow White concocted vile magicks and potions. Yes, in truth it was not her stepmother who had been a witch, but Snow White herself! She began mixing the sickly-colored liquids to fulfill her goal…

Meanwhile, her stepmother had followed the role Snow White had expected her to exactly so, she happened upon the prince in the forest and fell in love with him. The prince, too, was intrigued by the beautiful woman he found wandering the woods alone. The two enjoyed their company for a time before the prince claimed that his time spent hunting was now over and that he must leave, so he asked for her name. She tried to answer, but her voice would not obey her. The prince was bemused, and sharply asked her why she suddenly refused to speak. She begged him to listen to her and that she really could not say her name, but of course he wouldn't believe what she was saying.

She frantically searched around herself for something to convey her name to the prince, and found a crumpled up letter in her pocket. She didn't pause to wonder what the letter must have been or why it was with her, but she produced a utensil for writing from her other pocket and wrote down her name; she then handed it to the prince. The moment his hands held the letter, he jumped away from her and cried out in horrified alarm. She was startled and rose to settle the prince, but he only shouted more and backed away further.

"Don't come any closer, you monster!" he cried, and when she looked down at herself in bewilderment, she found scraggly green-tinted fingers where hers were supposed to be. She screamed louder than the prince had and ran away to hide her shame. The letter that Snow White had given her was cursed, and the person whose name was written on it would become a hideous witch!

The witch disappears from our vision, and we now return to Snow White. Snow White has already finished her poison, a poison that looked foul; smelled foul; but tasted pretty good. After all, it had only needed to be convincing to those who would use the poison against her.

She drizzled the poison over and injected it into a single apple in a soft-lined basket, which she gave to a bribed messenger to deliver to "a nasty old witch in the forest over there." She scheduled time away from her guards to take a secure walk in the forest later tonight.

The old witch had already received the apple with instructions not to eat it. "Give this poisoned apple to the person you hate most, and your curse will be lifted." So the witch was reminded of her _dear_ stepdaughter, who she had so wrongfully hated, and tried to diffuse any thoughts of poisoning her, but the thought kept growing louder and louder until she finally agreed to feed the apple to Snow White… But how?

A singing voice reached her from somewhere in the woods and the witch immediately recognized it as poor Snow White, the girl that she had just agreed to poison and kill. She yanked her clothes to cover her face- although it was unrecognizable anyway, and shuffled over to the voice.

Snow White was sitting on a broken tree stump and singing with such perfection that even the birds sat near to listen. When they flew off in a hurry, Snow White turned to see a new person enter the area. Snow White greeted her with a sweet smile that almost seemed predatory, and the witch introduced herself as an admirer of the princess’ singing; she offered her a single apple in return for hearing her sing again. Snow White accepted the offer and moved to clean the apple on her dress before taking a bite. The poison kicked in fast enough that Snow White wasn’t tasked to sing for the witch a second time, and she collapsed onto the ground.

The witch felt her stomach churn and turned to leave, but paused and decided that she couldn’t just leave her here- she’d never deserved this. She carried the princess to a clearing of flowers and placed her in the middle, so that the flowers cradled the outline of her body, making her just appear asleep with her already pale white skin.

The witch retreated off into the woods, soon to perish as an effect of the previous curse: “After 48 hours, the cursed persons will die.”

The prince appeared the next day and discovered the princess’ body in the flowers; he checked for her for any signs of life and heard her faint heartbeat underneath. Quickly the prince kissed her to help her breathe, and she awoke right away- the spell the apple was poisoned with was meant to only keep her “dead” until she was kissed upon the lips. Dramatically, she thanked the prince and pledged herself to him, that she would love him forever and their kingdoms would rejoice. Thus, the prince and princess got married and lived _happily ever after..._

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow a little bit of humor found it's way into the story, but I think it still flows nicely.  
> Anyway, I think that as a manipulative villain, Snow White would do very well considering how beautiful and beloved she is.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
